


Hometown Girl.

by moon_goddess_118



Series: Little Lost Lamb [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Seduction, Attempted Sexual Assault, BAMF Clarice Starling, Body Horror, Brutal Murder, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Underage Sex, Death Threats, F/F, F/M, Flirting, M/M, Mutilation, Obsessive Behavior, Older Man/Younger Woman, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory Negotiations, Possessive Behavior, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Protective Will Graham, Sassy Clarice Starling, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_goddess_118/pseuds/moon_goddess_118
Summary: Seventeen year old Clarice Starling is just your typical small-town, hometown, all-american girl, living in Shepherdstown, West Virginia. A small, quiet and peaceful town where everyone knows each other and it's darn well impossible to keep secrets from anyone. Nothing ever happens in this town, until bodies of mutilated boys started to turn up and Clarice and her father, Sheriff Gabriel Starling, came to the frightening conclusion that the dead boys and Clarice are connected and this Killer is taking out his rivals for Clarice.Sheriff Starling, in order to protect his only child, asked an old friend, Jack Crawford, a Special Agent at the FBI and the head of Behavioral Science Unit at the FBI, to help him protect his daughter and catch this killer. He brought with him his team and two other men, a criminal profiler named Will Graham and a psychiatrist named Hannibal Lecter. When Will and Hannibal learned that Clarice has the same ability as Will, both men became even more determined to protect her, but they are caught unaware by the fact that they are falling in love with this Hometown girl.





	Hometown Girl.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Alternate Universe, Clarice's father does die. Her mother is still dead. So this verison of Clarice is a little more cheerful and happy due to her father being alive but the lamb incident will still happen, and it will be something the defines who Clarice is.

Chapter One: Trouble in a Small Town.

Shepherdstown, West Virginia.

Vibrant blue eyes stared deeply into pitch black eyes, the blue eyes were closed briefly by lids while the black eyes remained open and unseeing. The blue eyes belong to a seventeen year old girl of petite height and curvy yet athletic body shape. She had sun-kissed skin and freckles painted her cheekbones, forehead and the bridge of her nose. Her [red hair](https://i-h2.pinimg.com/564x/ea/61/20/ea6120bd752c46d5f24ed8d62dd4b320.jpg?b=t) was pulled back in a [ponytail](https://i-h2.pinimg.com/564x/e1/ba/4a/e1ba4a0de430b4a6ec53e6453c1e946d.jpg) which was covered with a [baseball hat](https://i-h2.pinimg.com/564x/16/8d/8a/168d8a65a48452df95d42bad6e671685.jpg). She wore [cowgirl boots](https://i-h2.pinimg.com/564x/21/0f/1d/210f1d4f7e79e6f33a4b719940dc5ad8.jpg?b=t) which went nicely with the [outfit](https://i-h2.pinimg.com/564x/c2/38/37/c238373bc07ac9c4667ebc12766b082e.jpg) she is wearing, she also wore [layered necklace](https://i-h2.pinimg.com/564x/1e/bd/09/1ebd093ac30b6d45544ee6165cc549be.jpg), [layered anklet](https://i-h2.pinimg.com/564x/04/af/ce/04afce94dffae9fd8ce281dd234d1164.jpg), [rings](https://i-h2.pinimg.com/564x/3b/37/0d/3b370d9ce773a0cfaa29ce96433f4888.jpg), [earrings](https://i-h2.pinimg.com/564x/0e/29/62/0e29627a533e629a4b501aa130d1d274.jpg), [nose ring](https://i-h2.pinimg.com/564x/19/b9/ae/19b9aedbbca10b4310a06ce91cf39d5a.jpg), [double navel piercings](https://i-h2.pinimg.com/564x/4a/a2/e0/4aa2e0a009b3a224fd9c5c1c1b7de826.jpg?b=t), [toe rings](https://i-h2.pinimg.com/564x/8b/ae/c6/8baec6e0bba35ac9eb70cf91e5adabf6.jpg?b=t) and [bracelet bangles](https://i-h2.pinimg.com/564x/5f/54/73/5f547395e01d12934b1cf67fa30fb424.jpg) on both of her wrists. 

Her name is Clarice Starling and she was a Senior in Barboursville High School and had came back to her [bedroom](https://i-h2.pinimg.com/564x/b3/97/0b/b3970bd31b6c3e8ec0560cc12de5fafb.jpg) get her [phone](https://i-h2.pinimg.com/564x/b1/41/37/b1413730d6688fd3f3c4d29d5b5969cb.jpg), [guitar](https://i-h2.pinimg.com/564x/c6/5f/cc/c65fcc92127582f59659282fc5cdf454.jpg), [sunglasses](https://i-h2.pinimg.com/564x/99/25/38/992538658e181cdb62ecc27241be2444.jpg), [laptop](https://i-h2.pinimg.com/564x/ea/fd/8f/eafd8fa983b94b61d35fd4023d4b2f9a.jpg), [hooded sweatshirt](https://i-h2.pinimg.com/564x/b9/b6/26/b9b626faf1a0fc1aee56f70ea4c7d8e3.jpg), and [backpack](https://i-h2.pinimg.com/564x/65/dc/49/65dc492ca389b080b6a14e9f84c18ef4.jpg), where she found a stuff lamb on her bed, which wasn't there when she had lifted in order to feed [Dante](https://i-h2.pinimg.com/564x/98/b9/19/98b919f066b3829ae1499a125107c760.jpg?b=t). Clarice walked over to the lamb and put her hands on her hips, and stared down at the lamb with an upset expression on her face. She leaned over and grabbed the lamb, plus grabbing the things she came in to get in the first place and walked out of her bedroom. Angry and fear played inside Clarice, her father and her didn't know how he keeps breaking into their [farmhouse](https://i-h2.pinimg.com/564x/f9/7e/02/f97e028e90bb1705c4c660bc63efe8b7.jpg) but very time they thought they fix the problem, another lamb would somehow show up on her bed. It was starting to disturb Clarice because a lamb would show up even when they were inside the house, and he was clearly bypassing Dante, a trained attack dog. 

Clarice stepped out of the front door, closing and locking it behind her. She stepped down the porch steps and made her way towards her [black ford bronco](https://i-h2.pinimg.com/564x/0e/20/19/0e2019ff883f12e2b4934d91117511ba.jpg), the bronco has been in her family for generations. Her grandfather, Jacob Starling, had passed it to her father, Gabriel Starling, on his sixteenth birthday, and on her sixteenth birthday, her father hand it over to Clarice, who was pretty excited about owning the bronco. She had worked on that car with her grandfather and father, she had cherish memories of her grandfather when he was still alive, working on that bronco. Clarice hopped into the driver's side of the bronco, putting her things, plus the lamb, on the seat of the passenger side. She put her laptop into her backpack and put her guitar in the backseat, putting it inside it's case and closing it. She didn't bother putting on her sweatshirt, putting it on top of her backpack and slipped on her sunglasses. 

Clarice started the bronco, affectionately known as 'Beast', and pulled out the driveway and headed towards the Sheriff station, where her father worked. Once she stopped at a stop sign, Clarice grabbed her phone and immediately brought up her playlist and hit her country playlist. 'Ball Cap' by Dylan Scott blurred through the speakers and Clarice tapped her [fingernails](https://i-h2.pinimg.com/564x/6c/28/75/6c28753aa9b1e857c0b5f7254093d371.jpg?b=t) on the steering wheel as she drove off. Clarice smiled as she took in the sight of her hometown, though many would call it a village, but she saw it as her hometown. It was peaceful and quiet, anything bad ever happened here. Well, crimes did happened here, but they were the typical small town crime, so it was still pretty safe for the residents of Barboursville. And the only thing that the residents had to worry about was the lately juicy gossip and rumor, but now a dark cloud has fallen over this small town, and it was the form of a brutal and crazy killer who was targeting boys Clarice's age. Brutally mutilating them beyond recognizing, the killer had struck fear into the residents' hearts and forever shattering the peace and quiet that this town was famous for. 

It wasn't until the twentieth death and mysterious lamb appearance that Gabriel and Clarice were able to connect the dotes and realize that all these boys had something in common, well, someone. And that was Clarice herself. While half of the boys who were killed Clarice didn't know but had talked with them for a little while and wasn't all that close to any of them, the other half were either ex-boyfriends and bullies that targeted Clarice due to her looks and her mouth. She was grateful that at least one of her boyfriends were still alive, he turned out to be one of her best friends. Her father thinks, as well as Clarice, that the killer wants Clarice for himself and getting rid of his rivals for her attention and affection. Clarice herself was deeply disturbed by this man's obsession over her and both herself and her father took it upon themselves to make sure their house was locked up as tight as Fort Knox. 

But apparently this guy was skilled enough to break into Fort Knox, because the every next day, there was a lamb and that always meant another body was supposed to be found. Clarice and her father still don't know why he would always leave a lamb behind on her bed, where she could find it, all they know that the appearance of the Lamb meant another boy was killed.

Clarice pulled into the parking lot of the Sheriff department and parked into one of the stalls, she turned off the bronco and hopped out of the bronco, and headed towards the doors. She pushed through the doors, and made her way towards her father's office, passing the deputies who were either working or talking to clients. Clarice spotted Betty Hearst, her father's aide, and made her way towards her.

Clarice tapped Betty on the shoulder, asking. "Hey, is Papa in?"

Betty turned with a smile on her face, only for the smile to wipe clean off her face when she saw the lamb in Clarice's hand. "Yeah, he's in his office, sweet thing."

Clarice grimaced. "Thanks, Betty."

Clarice headed towards her father's office and pushed open the door, leaning against the doorframe when she saw that he was talking on the phone. He glanced up at her, and she waved the lamb, the smile that was on his face was wipe clean, but only to replace with an angry one. Her father didn't like the killer, no one did, but his rage was more of a father being unable to protect his daughter, his entire world, from this invisible menace. He felt like he was failing in protecting her from these mind games that this man was playing on his daughter, the presence of the lambs were bringing back memories that Clarice had fought so hard to keep buried inside her but they were coming back with each presence of the lambs on her bed each week. 

Gabriel Starling hanged up and looked at his seventeen year old daughter. "Another lamb, another body."

Clarice walked in and put the lamb on his desk. "Yeah, pretty much." She looked away from the lamb. "Now what, Papa? This makes the thirtieth lamb and body, and he's making it impossible get a read on him for me and to catch him for you."

Gabriel looked down at his cell phone and rubbed his stubble chin. "Then I'm going to have to call in someone who made it their job in catching men like this one, angel."

"So, I get to get this mysterious Jack Crawford, Papa?" Clarice asked, perching her butt on her father's desk, being mindful of his paperwork. 

"Yeah." Gabriel grabbed his phone and dialed Jack's number. "Hopefully, he has someone on his time that would be able to help us catch this guy and protect you."

Clarice crossed her arms. "Yeah, since we still don't know why this guy made me the sole object of his obsession."

Gabriel reached out and grabbed his daughter's hand, squeezing it as he waited for his old friend to pick up. Clarice was the only thing he had lifted of her mother, Reba Starling, and he was going to do his damnest to keep his little girl with him as long as he lived and keep her mind in one piece. He loved his little girl to pieces and was very protective of her, so he wanted her to be safe and away from this mad man's possession and in order to do so, he needed help from the very ones who catch men like him.

The FBI.


End file.
